Kiss at Dusk
by freedom Isle
Summary: This story follows the life of the Cullen family and their friends. A new vampire who has fallen in love with Seth decides that it's time for her to settle down. But when obstacles start to arise will she be able to stay with him, or leave him.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters I only one the one's I made up. _

_Author's note: I usually would like to update after a few reviews. So about 3 or 4 would be awesome :) _

**Seth**

I was circling the perimeter for fun, to make sure there was any disturbance. Alice, predicted she could see someone coming, but she couldn't feel if it would harm us. I could Renesmee and Jacob in the distance playing a game of hide and seek. _I can't believe he's still around these leeches, _Leah thought. I let out a gentle growl, _You know he imprinted stop being selfish. _I went farther out pushing the boundaries. I loved the feeling of being really free. But, I had a lot of time on my hands. Besides Leah, I'm the only one who hasn't imprinted. Jacob sometimes cramps my style. I've spent my off time with Charlie, Billy and Mom. I phased down to a human. I could smell an off smell though. It was dusk and misty at the same time. I could hear a giggle and I felt myself about to phase. Till she walked into the light; her frame was ordinary but beautiful. Caramel colored skin with long black hair whipping in the wind. Her eyes were topaz, like the Cullens. She was dancing her way towards me. I was frozen in a spot. I felt something that told me not to fear her. It was like I was being pulled by strings. I felt it, I couldn't hurt her. All I could do was protect her. She was the one. As soon as she stopped in front of me, a smile lit up on her face.

"I've been looking for you, you are one hard person to look for." She sung. Her voice was whimsical and enchanting. Her hand intertwined with mine and I heard a loud growl behind me. I could feel Leah as she almost launched at her if I didn't phase and stop her. _What's up with you Seth, she could've killed you._

_She's not going to._

_How the hell do you know?_

_I can tell she means peace._

_What's going on here? Leah, fall back please. Seth take her with you. Alice is waiting for her._

"I guess that's my cue to follow" She said. She winked at me and ran towards the Cullen's house.

I followed at her heels, keeping my eye on her. Just in case Leah tried anything.

_Seth you Didn't!_

_Leah I-_

_You imprinted on a bloodsucker! Ugh! _ Leah ran off from us and started down another path. I feel like I let her down. _Just let her cool down Seth._

_

* * *

  
_

**Gwendolyn**

His fur was as soft as I could see it was. Running around the trees was fun, I almost hit one but thankfully I'm graceful. As we pulled up towards the house, It was gorgeous. Seth phased down back into his human form. He came to my right side to make sure I can't be touched. I walked into the living room to stand face to face with Carlisle and his family. I smiled towards them and waltzed towards Carlisle.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to finally meet you guys." I smiled as I extended a hand. He took it and shook. Alice appeared infront of me.

"Nice for you to finally come, I've been waiting." She said with a sarcastic smile but friendly eyes.

"Well Alice It took me a while to get here from London but I did stop to feed on some bears and everything so I wouldn't be thirsty when I got here." I explained, I gave Alice a hug walked nodded to the room.

"No, really?" a voice said out loud. I saw Bella standing in shock with Edward whispering in her ear. "Seth, I'm so happy for you." A smile radiated off her face. I felt Seth blushing behind me.

"Seth, dear if you are tired why don't you rest? It'll be better for when you get up and I can even make you something" I volunteered. Edward had a smile on his face.

"The gift of knowing." He said looking at me with a wide smile.

I smiled and nodded as I started to walk towards Renesmee I heard Jacob snarl and Seth standing in front of him. "Jacob, I cause no harm. I just want to give her a present." Renesmee smiled at me and put her hands on my face. I could see that she was telling me, that I was friend and I was going to love her as much as everyone else. She also had the curiosity of the gift. I smiled at her and whispered, "Close your eyes." As she closed her eyes I pulled a diamond ring out of my pocket that had a beautiful ruby on it. "I thought you might like it, since you love pretty things." Renesmee put her hands on my face, showing she loved it. I could feel Seth becoming tired.

"Well, I'm going to take Seth, and find somewhere for him to sleep." I said,

"Seth can stay in Edward's old room." Esme stated. I smiled and thanked her. I was upstairs in a flash while Seth trudged in.

"Mr. Clearwater you have kept me waiting for half a century what do you have to say for yourself." I joked.

"I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't born earlier." He said. I let out a laugh he was perfect as I saw it.

Seth sat on the bed and laid down. I sat in a chair across from him staring at him. His eyes started to drift to sleep. I felt that I was born to protect him from everything in harms way. I sighed, "Come in Bella."

"Wow, I didn't even open the door yet." Bella said as she walked in. I had a smile on my face. "Well, I just wanted to know if you needed anything at all?"

I shook my head, "I'm perfect right here."


	2. Chapter 2: Honesty

**Gwendolyn.**

I felt my eyes getting heavy, I yawned. I was tired, but as usual I had to keep up an act to make sure. I got up from the chair and started down the stairs and ran into Edward.

"Hello, Gwendolyn." He said with a small smile.

"Hello, I was just getting a little thirsty I was going to feed, for a little bit. Reassure Seth that I'm fine." I lied.

"Alright, he's going to wake up in a few hours." Edward stated. I smiled and went out the door. I sprinted out of Washington state and went into Canada. I found a small elk that could satisfy my thirst. As I pounced on him, my stomach started growling even more. I found a small diner in the town. I sat down at an empty table. An old lady came over with a smile.

"What would you like sugar," She asked,

"Can I have a stack of pancakes, eggs, and bacon, please?" I stated. She had a smile on her face and went to the back counter.

I sat there for a few minutes wringing my hands wondering if Seth was ok. My food came and I ate all of it, savoring every bite. When I was done, I paid. I looked at the time and it was 4:00 a.m, I groaned and ran towards Forks. When I got there I could hear Seth waking up. I climbed up the window and sat in the chair. Seth opened his eyes, and stretched.

"Good morning sleepy head." I said, he smiled at me.

He got up and stretched even more. He was taller than I thought, but still very handsome as I saw him.

"Why are you staring at me?" I snapped my eyes up, and gave him a faint smile.

"I'm just examining you, my dreams don't give you any justice." I stated.

Seth blushed and started walking towards the door. "I'm sorry to leave you but I gotta find, Leah"

I nodded, "I understand completely". He wrapped me in a hug, that was kind of breathe taking. He pulled away and kissed my forehead. He ran downstairs, I felt relieved. I climbed into the bed and closed my eyes. I felt myself drift away, and being pulled into a sleep. I was dreaming that I was being followed by _him_. I could feel his teeth scraping on my skin, I saw Seth jump out and fight him, and I saw Seth being slaughtered. I woke up screaming. I curled myself into a ball, as I heard Seth come bounding up the stairs. "What's wrong are you alright?"

I looked at him in the eye, "yes, I'm fine really. I just had a bad thought." Seth looked confused I put my hand on his cheek. "I'm perfectly fine, go find Leah." Seth inhaled deeply and ran off. I ran downstairs to find Bella and Renesmee.

"Bella, can I talk to you please?" I pleaded, her eyes filled with worry. I heard her whisper to Renesmee to find her dad and stay with her.

"Bella, follow me please." I sprinted out of the house with her on the my heels, and I was entering Oregon, when I slowed down. "What do you hear, Bella?"

I heard her pause and think. "Yes, I have blood running through my veins. Now think Bella, what am i?" She sat there with her hands on her sides. "A Hybrid!" I yelled, my voice screeched out above the trees. I grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes, "Bella, I'm in trouble. I need you to tell Seth I will be back for him. I need you Bella, to make sure he doesn't die. Tell him I love him. Please" I pleaded, her face was sullen.

"Fine."

I wrapped her in a hug. As I pulled away I was running towards the east coast. It was time for me to get away, from him, for good.

**Seth**

As I walked back in, I could feel the tension in the room. Her scent was gone and Bella stood up and looked at me. "Where is she?" I asked. My eyes darted around the room. Bella placed her hand on me.

"Trust me Seth, she told me herself this. She said that she will be back for you and she loves you. She's in trouble, but she wants you to stay put." I could feel my hands and body trembling. I turned around and ran outside. As I phased, I could smell her scent. I was going to find her. Even if that's the last thing I had to do.

_Don't be stupid go back._

_Shut up, Leah! This is the first time you even cared!_

_Well I know when someone cares about you. Go back!_

_No, I don't care I'm going to find her. _

_Seth!_

_Jacob not today. Not now I'm going and don't try to stop me._

I phased back into my human form realizing I was already in Kansas. I could smell her scent, it was fresh. She's only 3 hours ahead of me.


End file.
